


That's Cold

by samame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Supernatural Christmas, Drabble, Frosty the Snowman, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samame/pseuds/samame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cursed magician's hat is bad news.  Turns out Sam is worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/gifts), [Casey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey/gifts).



"Sam?"

"Over here!" Sam called out, chancing a glance away from the door handle he was holding shut to look in the direction the shout had come from.

Dean came running, slipping and sliding on the ice as he came into view. Sam let out a surprised laugh and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Dean, what the..."

"Shut up, Sam," Dean said, a definite warning in his voice.

"Why are you dressed like Santa?"

"It's a long story." Sam raised his eyebrows and Dean's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter. The point is I got this." He held up a large lock box with a red bow around it.

"You shouldn't have," Sam said, pressing his lips together.

Dean gave him a dark look and then nodded towards the building they were standing outside of. "Look, it was on the auction block at this fancy fundraiser. I did what I had to." He tapped on the window of the building. "So is he in there? The yeti thing?"

Sam took a deep breath. "It's not really a yeti…"

"Aw, come on! You said it was a yeti!"

"I said there was a giant, killer white rabbit." Sam shifted his hold on the doorknob and cleared his throat. "But it turns out that's not the real problem."

"What's the real problem?"

Dean jumped as a little girl threw herself against the door Sam was holding shut. She was crying hysterically as she banged against the door with padded mittens and screamed. "YOU MONSTER!"

Dean's eyes flicked to Sam. "She possessed?"

Sam's tongue moved across his teeth and he gave a cross between a smile and a grimace. "Not exactly."

"What the hell, Sam?"

"I had to get the hat," Sam said, defensively.

"Yeah, and…" Dean said, with a shrug. His eye caught the name of the company on the door. Red Poinsettia, Inc. He took a step back and looked at the nursery more closely. "Hold on. Magic hat, nursery…"

"Yeah," Sam said expelling a puff of cold air.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" The blonde girl screamed through the window before wiping at her running nose with the sleeve of her sweater. 

"Seriously?" Dean said, shaking his head a look of mild disgust on his face. "You _ganked_ Frosty?"

"What was I _supposed_ to do, Dean?" Sam asked, leaning against the door. "It's a magic hobo snowman! One that stole a child…"

"It's _Frosty_ , Sam!"

"It's a cursed magician's hat!" Sam swallowed, gritting his teeth. He knew he was making the right call on this one. "You know what happened to that rabbit. How long do you think we had before Frosty turned?"

"Still, that's cold." Dean paused. Raising his eyebrows the slightest bit as he grinned faintly. "Ice cold."

Sam rolled his eyes, his mouth settling into a frown. "Let's just get the hat and get her home."

The little girl slumped against the door, sniffing noisily on the other side. "You killed him," she moaned mournfully. 

"You couldn't save her a little childhood trauma?" Dean asked as Sam finally let go of the knob and opened the door carefully so that the girl wouldn't fall backwards.

"She wouldn't leave!" Sam said defensively as the moved inside. "I tried…"

"I hate you, mister," he little girl said through gritted teeth, her red rimmed eyes attempting to stare a hole through Sam.

Sam frowned and furrowed his brow but said nothing as he stared down at the puddle at his feet with two buttons floating on top seeming to look up at him.

"Alright," Dean said, watching him as he opened up the curse box. "Let's put Frosty to rest."

Sam moved to the corner and picked up a spade, carefully picking up the magic hat with the handle he maneuvered it into the box.

"Frosty was my friend," the little girl said. 

"He almost caused you to freeze to death," Sam said as Dean shut the lid.

"Go to Hell, mister! I live a block away from here."

Dean choked on something that sounded a lot like a laugh as he snapped the lock on the curse box back in place. The girl glared at him. "You think this is funny, Santa?"

Dean pressed his lips together and shook his head. "No ma'm."

The little girl sniffed again, bending down to slowly and reverently fish out the buttons and carrot from the puddle before putting them in her pocket. 

"We'll take you home," Sam offered as she moved towards the door. She stopped to glare at him.

"I'd rather eat a whole fruitcake."

She marched outside with her nose held high and Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

Dean shifted the curse box to one hand and reached out and clapped Sam on the shoulder. "She really didn't like you."

Sam sighed and moved out the door of the nursery. 

Dean followed suit, fishing out the keys to the Impala out of his Santa suit pocket. He paused, looking out towards the woods that bordered the back of the nursery. "Hey, Sam," he called out.

Sam stopped, hands shoved in his pocket, shoulders hunched and turned to look back at his brother. "Yeah?"

Dean nodded towards the forest. "Is it me or is that deer's nose glowing red?"

"Hilarious, Dean," Sam said, continuing on to the car.

Dean laughed. "Aw, come on, Sam. Go tell him he can't play any of our reindeer games."

Sam slammed the passenger door of the Impala shut as Dean tossed the curse box into the trunk.

He grinned to himself as he shut the trunk and moved to the driver's side. "Best Christmas Ever."


End file.
